


Old Habits Die Hard

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: What exactly are you supposed to do when you bump into your ex-boyfriend thousands of kilometres away from where you both live?





	

He’s been travelling for hours, his backpack feeling heavier with each step he takes.

Hongbin groans into the face of a man who passes him on the pavement, but he honestly couldn’t care less about the stare he gets afterwards. He just wants to be somewhere warm and comfortable and sleep for the next twenty hours, and then finally, finally go home to his own place.

The small hotel isn’t very promising, but he figures it’ll suffice even if it doesn’t look too comfortable. He tells about his problem of having his plane cancelled to the receptionist, a kind young woman who gives him a keycard, and shows him the door to the restaurant, and the lift. Hongbin thanks her hurriedly, ready to fall into the bed that awaits him in his room.

He opens the door, sighing into the air as he steps in, shutting his eyes in relief for a second. He kicks the door closed, and proceeds into the main room, taking his backpack off, only to halt when he spots a half-naked man in the middle of putting on his grey sweatpants.

“Taekwoon?” he blurts out, eyes going wide.

The man straightens up, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, that goddamn smooth pale skin of his torso attracting Hongbin's eyes like a magnet. Taekwoon's eyebrows disappear under his raven fringe, but he doesn’t say a word.

What exactly are you supposed to do when you bump into your ex-boyfriend thousands of kilometres away from where you both live?

Hongbin looks down at his keycard, checking the number. “This is my room,” he says. “620.”

“That’s—” Taekwoon clears his throat, and then walks to the coffee table to pick his card up. “Mine also says 620.”

“That can’t be. This is my room,” Hongbin says again.

“Well, what do you want me to do then?” Taekwoon asks, hands on his hips.

“Put on a shirt, please?”

Taekwoon gives Hongbin a sharp look, but steps to his suitcase and takes out a white T-shirt anyway.

“We have to go downstairs and sort this out,” Hongbin says.

“I reserved this room a week ago. I’m staying.”

“Well, I was sent here from the airport after they cancelled my flight, so _I_ am staying, too.”

Taekwoon shrugs, and goes to the dining table where his laptop is sitting.

“You have to come with me so we can settle this thing!” Hongbin insists, and Taekwoon lets out a careworn sigh, but stands up anyway.

They walk out of the room and into the lift, both of them angling their bodies away from the other. It’s not that they hate each other, but they did separate in the middle of a fight, and neither of them wanted to meet again afterwards. It was a few months long relationship and it burned intensely—maybe that’s why they couldn’t do it anymore. Still, having Taekwoon so close makes Hongbin feel something akin to nostalgia, something that makes him want to lace his fingers with Taekwoon's once again, just to feel what he felt back when they were together. He grunts at the thought, and catches the reflection of Taekwoon's glimpse in the mirror.

“We have the same room,” Hongbin declares, slamming the card on the counter, making the receptionist jump.

“I’m sorry?” she squeaks.

“We both have a key to room 620,” Hongbin explains.

The receptionist shyly glances at Taekwoon, and when Hongbin looks behind him, he sees him standing there with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, a bored expression on his face.

“Ah,” the young woman says, and then opens a drawer. She knits her eyebrows and opens another drawer, avoiding Hongbin's eyes as she says, “We just hired new staff, they… one of the cleaners must have put their card into the wrong drawer. Probably.”

“Great,” Hongbin seethes. “Give me a new room, then.”

“The thing is…” the receptionist swallows hard, “the thing is that we have no free rooms.”

“What?”

“You, uh,” the girl half-heartedly smiles at Taekwoon, “don’t you wish to spend a night in the same room?”

“Are you kidding me now?!” Hongbin snaps, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He shakes Taekwoon's hand off him, and steps away so Taekwoon can lean over the counter.

“So, you're saying there is absolutely no way for us to have two separate rooms?”

“I am so sorry, sir,” the receptionist replies. “We will issue a discount on your reservation.”

Hongbin snorts. “This is ridiculous.”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon says, and then he’s out of the hall.

“Hey!” Hongbin yells, and runs after him, catching up inside the lift. “So what are we going to do now?”

Taekwoon shrugs, playing with his keycard. “If you’re okay sleeping on the couch, we can share that room.”

“I’m not going to sleep on the couch.”

“Neither am I.”

Hongbin wants to retort, but the lift stops, and Taekwoon gets out of it. By the time Hongbin steps into the room, Taekwoon is already lying in the bed with a pillow under his back, reaching into his suitcase to take a book out of it.

“I’m sleeping in the bed,” Hongbin says.

Taekwoon only nods without looking at him. Hongbin huffs, but takes his sleepwear out of his backpack, changing into them in the bathroom, and padding back to the leg of the bed.

“What even are you doing here?” Hongbin asks, glaring at Taekwoon as hard as he can, even though Taekwoon seems to have no intention of sparing a look at him.

“Business trip,” he replies, turning a page. “You?”

“I came to visit Jaehwan,” Hongbin says, kicking the bed just because.

“Why aren’t you sleeping at his, then?”

“He invited his girlfriend over for tonight,” Hongbin mutters. “I didn’t want to be the third wheel.”

“Mm.”

“So. I’m going to sleep now.”

Taekwoon takes a deep breath like he’s running short of patience. “Do as you please.”

Hongbin turns the big lamp off, the only source of light now being Taekwoon's bedside lamp. He crawls into the bed, scooting as far away from Taekwoon as he can, curling up; there’s no way he would want any of his body parts to touch Taekwoon.

He’s so tired he feels like he could faint any moment, but he only manages to fall asleep when Taekwoon has already started snoring quietly.

 

Hongbin snuffles as he starts waking—he doesn’t really want to, yet; he wants to stay in bed forever with the warm weight on his waist and the silent, rhythmic, warm breathing hitting his forehead. But then there’s a sigh on the other side, and some quiet moans for a few seconds while he’s still drifting in and out of sleep, enjoying the way a pair of soft lips capture his, kissing him slowly, the fingers behind his back tangling into the hem of his T-shirt. His tongue brushes with another, hand coming up to cup the side of the face next to him before the kiss stops abruptly.

His hand falls off the cheek he’s been holding, and he opens his eyes, suddenly wide awake as he stares back into Taekwoon's surprised eyes. “What the hell?” he asks, but Taekwoon is just hovering there, supporting himself on his left arm behind Hongbin's back, his black fringe hanging messily in front of his forehead.

“Did you just—” Hongbin starts, and his heart is beating so fast it makes his entire body shake. “I mean. Why— why did you kiss me?”

“I don’t know,” Taekwoon replies, looking left and right as if trying to remember his reason.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Hongbin says, his voice going up in pitch.

“You kissed me back, though.”

“I— I didn’t mean to!” Hongbin scoots lower until he can sit up and not have Taekwoon cornering him so threateningly.

“Well, I didn’t mean to kiss you either,” Taekwoon shrugs, sitting opposite Hongbin on the bed.

“It was— it felt—”

“Natural.”

Hongbin scowls, but then he looks down at the sheets, ready to burst into a hysterical fit from the thought that, yes, it indeed felt very natural.

“Old habits die hard,” Taekwoon says nonchalantly, taking his phone from the nightstand.

“Is this seriously all you’re going to contribute to this conversation?” Hongbin inquires with his eyebrows running up on his forehead.

“It’s enough if one of us is freaking out,” Taekwoon answers, tapping away on his phone.

"I'm not freaking out!" Hongbin snaps, earning a sardonic smile and an arched eyebrow from Taekwoon. "I'm just waiting for— something. An explanation. Or an apology."

Taekwoon lets out a sigh.

"I told you I don't know why I did it. Probably out of habit or—"

"Out of habit? Do you kiss whoever you're sleeping in the same bed with?"

"The last person I'd slept in the same bed with before last night is you."

Hongbin feels his face flush at that for some reason, and he looks away so he won't have to see the smug expression on Taekwoon's face.

"And as for the apology, I'm not going to apologise for something I'm not sorry about."

Hongbin looks back at Taekwoon, and the blush on his face spreads down to his chest, making his heart pound deeper. There's a hint of pink on Taekwoon's cheeks, too, as he resumes typing on his phone.

"I don't need to hear this nonsense," Hongbin grumbles, and gets out of the bed to head for the bathroom.

"You're doing that again."

He stops in the doorway, spinning around to glare at Taekwoon. "Excuse me? I’m doing what again?"

"Avoiding talking about how you feel and making me seem like I'm at fault when neither of us did anything wrong. You create problems where there are none."

He glances up at Hongbin, his eyes searching. Hongbin takes a deep breath, and then— and then he exhales. Like, seriously, does Taekwoon want him to say he liked it? What then? It's not like either of them wants to go back to how things were a month ago, is it? _Is it?_

"So what are you expecting from me now?" Hongbin asks, and hates the fact that his voice breaks.

"I never _expected_ anything from you, Hongbin. Forget it."

Taekwoon stands up, and starts rummaging in his luggage. Hongbin wants to stomp his feet and maybe punch Taekwoon in the face, but he figures that would also count as ‘creating problems’.

Taekwoon strides towards the bathroom, and Hongbin reacts before he would consider the possible outcomes of sticking his bare foot between the door and the doorframe, so when Taekwoon slams the door, he cries out in a most unmanly way. He falls onto his butt, lying down on the floor and trying to swallow back his tears.

"Jesus Christ, you idiot," he hears Taekwoon grumble, and then there are warm, gentle fingers on his throbbing foot, cradling and caressing it.

"Don't touch me," Hongbin whines.

Taekwoon doesn't obey but presses down on his instep, making Hongbin yelp and sit up quickly like a jack-in-the-box.

"Does this hurt?" Taekwoon asks softly.

"What the fuck do you think?" Hongbin replies, and Taekwoon looks up at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Hongbin turns his head away, and mumbles, "It does."

"We need to get it checked."

" _I_ need to get it checked," Hongbin corrects him. "And there's no way I'm going to get it checked here; my plane's scheduled 5pm."

"Right," Taekwoon says, and stands up. "Go on, then. Take a shower, check out, and go to the airport."

"That's exactly what I was about to do before you broke every single bone in my foot, thank you very much," Hongbin grumbles, and gets ready to stand up, but a high-pitched whine escapes him as he puts his weight on his right foot, and he falls back down on the floor. "Maybe if you helped, I could actually stand up!"

Taekwoon narrows his eyes and just stares down at him, but when Hongbin attempts to stand up for the second time, he bends down, and before Hongbin could ask him what he's about to do, Taekwoon picks him up, and steps to the bed, dropping him on the mattress without any further ado.

"You stay there. I'll take a shower and get you something to eat," he says.

Hongbin sits up. "But I need to go home!"

"Listen here, Lee Hongbin," Taekwoon's voice is trembling with barely suppressed anger. "You don't move from here or I swear I'm going to hunt you down and drag your ass back from the airport." Hongbin is ready to yell at him, but Taekwoon raises his voice before him. "I'll get you breakfast and take you to the nearest hospital, and you'll fly back to Seoul with me tomorrow. Got it?"

"Did _not_ get it! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Taekwoon makes a rapid move, and Hongbin almost covers his face in fear of Taekwoon hitting him, but he can’t do that, because Taekwoon kisses him on the lips. He makes a whiny noise in the back of his throat, and tries to pull away, but Taekwoon holds his cheeks in his hands, and Hongbin slowly melts into the sensation, letting Taekwoon breathe into his mouth. His fingers play with Hongbin's hair on the back of his neck, and Hongbin tilts his head further to the side to lean into the touch, his own hands gripping Taekwoon's shirt. The mattress dips under him as Taekwoon sits down, kissing him hungrily, pressing up against Hongbin until Hongbin is half lying on the bed again, his breathing laboured and his hands twitching on Taekwoon's stomach.

It's weird, because Hongbin isn't used to kissing strangers with stale breath, and Taekwoon _should_ be a stranger by now. It should feel gross and wrong, but instead it just feels like it used to: warm and inviting and pretty much like home. The thought scares him, but the way Taekwoon's right hand slides down from his nape to the column of his neck for his thumb to brush over his throat paralyzes his entire body except his lips, tongue and— oh.

Taekwoon feels it, too, apparently, because he draws back so they're inches apart, smiling at Hongbin. His lips are cherry red and shiny, his eyes sparkling prettily, and Hongbin hates the fact that it makes his chest constrict.

"Aren't you a little too excited for someone who didn't even want to kiss back in the first place?" he murmurs, and Hongbin tsks.

"You're an asshole," he says, and grabs a fistful of Taekwoon's shirt to yank him back down and bite Taekwoon's lower lip hard enough to coax an indignant sound from him.

 

The next day, Hongbin flies home at 3pm, with a million layers of bandage on his right foot and his now not-exactly-ex-boyfriend holding his hand, sleeping with his head resting on Hongbin's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
